


color me blue

by ragingchaos



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Colors, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Or not, Suicidal Thoughts, i guess, idk how to tag, it's very light tho but hey stay safe!, whatever you guys want it to be i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingchaos/pseuds/ragingchaos
Summary: Sometimes everything just feels blue to Tyler and he forgets that it isn't the only color out there. But as always, Josh comes around to remind him that other colors exist.





	color me blue

**Author's Note:**

> title from BLUE by troye sivan

It was a cold night. Standing on the edge of the roof, his breath was visible in front of him, forming a white cloud of hot air. But he didn't care about that, didn't care about his freezing skin or his shaking bones or the numbing pain that was slowly spreading throughout his fragile body.

He just stood there, staring at the street far below with only the stars and the moon above and the dim city lights to show him what was out there.

He came out here to clear his head, really, but now it all only became blurrier as a series of _what if_ 's took over his clouded mind, letting him think of all the things that could, _would_ happen if he just gave in. It looked easy. It was right in front of him and it just looked so _easy_.

And it was all blue.

The dark sky was blue, the moon was blue, the low temperature air was blue, the blowing wind was blue, the people walking below were blue, the eerie silence was blue, _everything_ was just blue to him.

And it took him another moment to realize, but _he_ was blue.

His cold skin was blue, his chapped lips were blue, his shuddering breath was blue, his silent thoughts were blue, and at that moment, he could swear his _heart_ was blue.

With everything that was surrounding him, it was the perfect moment, really. He could just let go and the last thing he'd remember was all of this blue-colored moment. He wouldn't mind that.

And there was that thought again. _What if?_

Tyler shook his head. He didn't come out here for this. He sighed and lifted his gaze to the sky above, clenching and unclenching his numb fists inside the pockets of his hoodie that didn't really protect him from the coldness of the unforgiving world.

And with his stare upwards, of course his eyes were bound to catch the sight of the stars. Now call him cheesy, but they reminded him of a certain person's eyes. _Josh's_ eyes.

They might not be blue, but they still shined all the same and they also filled Tyler with blue-colored feelings every time he looked at them. The good ones, however. Not the ones that reminded him of cold, lonely winter nights, but the ones that took him to the sea and let him watch the slow, calming waves with ease.

Josh.

He sighed once again, but this time it was followed with a small smile as he thought about the boy.

In a way, Josh was also somewhat blue. His hair was blue, his touch was blue, his voice was blue, his smile was blue, they were both blue in this blue world and at that moment, Tyler decided that blue just might be his favorite color.

But then there was a sound of the door opening behind him, breaking Tyler away from his thoughts. Immediately, he turned his head to look at the intruder as the sound of footsteps came closer and closer to him.

"Figured I'd find you here," Josh chuckled, his breath visible as he walked towards Tyler with his hands in his pockets, a fond smile he reserved just for the other boy curling on his lips.

"Hi," Tyler breathed out, turning his whole body around to take a step towards Josh, smiling sheepishly at him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just, you know... thinking," he answered, looking at his boyfriend as that familiar blue feeling washed all over his body, letting him breathe with ease as the demons inside his head quieted down.

"Well, let's continue that thinking inside, yeah? It's freezing out here and I don't want you to get sick," Josh said with that blue voice of his that somehow also reminded Tyler of another color, offering his hand.

"Okay," Tyler answered without hesitation as he nodded, taking Josh's hand and lacing their fingers together, warmth quickly rushing from his left hand up to his chest, pooling at the bottom of his stomach and painting his cheeks in red, although some might assume it was just from the cold.

Red.

"God, Tyler, you're freezing! How long have you been out here?" Josh questioned, the worry clearly written on his face as he unlaced their fingers to put an arm around Tyler, pulling his boyfriend closer to get him warmer.

"A while," Tyler muttered, burying himself further into Josh's chest in attempt to chase that addicting warmth. And at that moment, Tyler realized that Josh wasn't blue, and neither was his touch. At least not right now.

It was red. _Josh_ was red. His touch was red, his skin was red, his lips were red, his breath was red, his heart was red, and Tyler could swear his own heart was red.

"Let's get you inside, baby. I'll make us some hot chocolate and then we'll cuddle and maybe watch some movies, okay? That sound good?" Josh asked as he rubbed Tyler's freezing arm, looking down at him and filling him with so much of that wonderful red feeling. Tyler felt like he could burst at any moment.

"Yeah," he replied, lips curling up into a smile as his insides flooded with red-warmth, slowly replacing that blue-coldness that Tyler just realized had been a little bit painful.

Josh grinned and then pecked his blue chapped lips with his own red ones, before leading them into their apartment building and away from the cold night.

"So I've been thinking about dying my hair red. I mean, it might be a nice change, don't you think?" he asked Tyler nonchalantly as he opened the door to the inside for Tyler, letting him walk in first before following behind and leaving the door to close by itself.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Tyler grinned after faltering for a second, and Josh grinned back at him just as bright as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend once again, finally away from the unforgiving coldness of the outside world.

And yeah, maybe red was also alright. It wasn't blue but it was nice and Tyler decided that red just might be his favorite color, too. Tyler could just die right now and he wouldn't mind at all, because the last thing he'd remember was all of this red-colored moment with maybe a hint of blue and also, Josh.

However, Tyler didn't want to, unlike before, because this time he wasn't completely blue and he had Josh by his side to remind him that blue wasn't the only color out there.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!!  
> if someone could just teach me how to tag or how to write a summary then that'd be great ugh  
> anyways, this is something that i actually kinda like myself and i hope you guys enjoyed it too! feedback will be appreciated, as always :)
> 
> have a great day!


End file.
